


Love me better

by The_mykie_show



Series: Tumblr requests and prompts [9]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Teasing, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_mykie_show/pseuds/The_mykie_show
Summary: When Negan sees how bad your cheating, lying boyfriend treats you he makes you an offer you can't refuse.





	1. Chapter 1

You’ve known your boyfriend was cheating on you for awhile. 

At first he was just a little distant, then he seemed disinterested in you, he never talked to you anymore, he barely touched you. Eventually he barely even bothered to hide it. 

You knew you should break up with him, you knew this wasn’t healthy, but he was all you had, and it wasn’t like there was any other offers on the table. 

Or was there? 

Negan was staring at you again, you could feel his dark gaze on you from across the cafeteria, he wasn’t just undressing you with his eyes, more like he was staring directly into your soul, while also undressing you. He did that a lot. Your boyfriend hated it. Of course he never confronted Negan, he didn’t have a death wish. 

“He’s doing it again.” your boyfriend complained, “what is six goddamn wives not enough for him, now he’s got to check out my girl too? Perverted asshole.” he muttered under his breath. You just shrugged. Secretly you kind of liked the attention from Negan, it wasn’t like your actual lover ever looked at you with that kind of appreciation and desire. 

“Why doesn’t that bother you more, Y/N?” he asked. 

“He’s just looking, there’s not any harm in that.” you don’t even bother looking up from your food. 

“Oh my God, you don’t actually like it do you?” he asked, you can tell he’s pissed now. You don’t justify him with an answer. 

“Holy shit you do.” he angrily shoves his plate aside standing from the table “Come find me when you’re done being an attention whore.” he stomps off. 

You finish your meal alone in silence, deciding to go for a walk around the Sanctuary rather then go back to the room you shared with him. The factory is large and easy to get lost in, you find yourself in an unfamiliar hallway, not knowing if you’ve wandered somewhere you aren’t supposed to be you turn around, and slam unexpectedly into a body. You’re overwhelmed by the scent of leather and whiskey and something purely masculine, and you don’t need to look up to know exactly who it is you’ve crashed into. 

He steadys you on your feet with a leather gloved hand on your elbow.

When you look up he doesn’t look mad, in fact he’s grinning. His leather jacket is open over his usual white t-shirt, Lucille propped casually on his shoulder in his non dominant hand. 

“Careful there sweetheart.” he says, his fingers lingering on your arm. 

“I’m sorry.” you apologize “I was just going for a walk and got turned around.” you explained. 

“S'ok. You aren’t in any trouble. Just take a right at the bottom of the stairs and you’ll be back on track.” he instructs you. 

“Thanks.” you return his smile and turn to walk away,but Negan grabs your arm turning you to face him again. 

“Actually while I have you here, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.” 

“Okay…” you say reluctantly. You’re not actually scared of Negan, he’s never been anything but nice to you, and you’ve done nothing to piss him off, plus you know his policy on consent so there’s really no reason to be, but something about this makes you nervous. 

“I see the way that little shit you call a boyfriend treats you, how he ignores you, yells at you, sneaks around on you with other women. And I thought you should know that you deserve better.” you feel so stupid, it’s so blatantly obvious that you’re a pushover even Negan himself notices it. 

“Is it that obvious?” you ask, lowering your gaze in shame. 

“No, probably not to people who don’t have a thing for you. Which is actually my second point. Whenever you’re ready to call that prick quits, and be treated how you deserve to be, if you’re agreeable to it, I think you’re hot as hell, smart as shit, and I admire the fuck out of your attitude, and I would be honored to call you mine.” you’re a little stunned by his words, you almost wonder if he’s joking. Is this some post apocalyptic version of Punked? You see in his eyes he’s dead serious. 

“That’s really very nice of you, and I’m flattered, but I don’t think I could do that to my boyfriend.” 

“You’re loyal, and I respect that, but sweetheart he doesn’t deserve you, why don’t we have dinner together tonight? Just the two of us, and let me show you how good I would treat you. If you still want to go back to him, you’re free to do that, and there’s no pressure to do anything in bed unless you want to.” you feel ashamed of yourself for even considering his proposal. You had a boyfriend, you shouldn’t be considering having dinner with another man who, while he wouldn’t force it, clearly wanted sex from you among other things. 

You don’t get the chance to answer before you hear the sound of a woman giggling and a very familiar male voice speaking quietly. Then a closet door opens at the end of the hallway and out comes a pretty girl with disheveled hair, followed by none other than your boyfriend. It’s clear what they were doing, all the warning signs were there, he was a cheater and there no denying it or ignoring it now. It had popped right out of a closet right in front of you. You feel so stupid and humiliated. Tears well up in your eyes. 

Negan looks at you with sympathy in his eyes, his hand reaches out to comfort you, but you jerk away from his touch.

Your boyfriend sees you at the same time. 

“Y/N, babe it’s not what it looks like!” he stammers to find an explanation, you don’t give him the chance. You turn and take off running down the hallway, the last thing you hear is Negan saying “Leave her alone, you’ve fucked up enough for one day.” and the distinct sound of a hard punch landing. 

When you reach your room you kind of wish you would have stayed to see the damage Negan had done to the asshole’s face. 

You lay in your bed for a while, staring at the ceiling, contemplating how stupid you’d been to ignore all the red flags for all this time, he doesn’t come back to your room. You finally get up and begin to gather all of his things, putting them in a duffle bag. You seriously think about taking them out to the factory yard and burning them, but decide that he isn’t worth the risk of burning down the entire Sanctuary. You leave them by the door instead. He’s just going to have to find somewhere else to sleep. You don’t care where. 

You’re tired of crying over him, so you go to the one place you know you’ll be wanted. 

You knock on Negan’s door, he opens it with one hand full of papers, his leather jacket is still on, but Lucille is missing from her usual place, his boots are off and his leather glove is missing too. You notice his knuckles are bruised. 

“I was hoping you would come.” he says, stepping aside and inviting you into the lavish room. 

“Well you were right.” you say with a bitter laugh. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, honey.” he says. 

“Why not? I’m an idiot. I’ve known for months he was an asshole but he was all I had.” your voice breaks and you fight the urge to cry again. 

“The only idiot I see here is that prick, but fuck him because now you get to move on to something better.” this time you let Negan wrap his arms around you. 

“Did you come here to take me up on my offer?” he asks. 

“I don’t know.” you say honestly “I just didn’t want to be alone to tell you the truth.” you hold him back, wrapping your arms around his neck and burying your face in his chest. 

“That dickless little shit really didn’t deserve you, I wasn’t just saying that to get in your pants.” he reassures you. 

You manage to laugh “Thanks then.”

“And if you do decide to take me up on my offer, I promise you I will never make you cry like that piece of shit did today.” he presses his lips against your forehead softly. 

What the hell are you holding off for? You wonder to yourself. 

Negan is hot as hell, he’s attracted to you, he’s nice to you, why not give him a chance? If nothing else this could be one hell of a rebound hookup. 

You tilt your head back and kiss him, he doesn’t hesitate to reciprocate, his arms tightening around you and his hand knotting in your hair. His hands don’t wander much, but his tongue finds its way into your mouth, electing a soft moan from you as he explores. 

It’s been a long time since someone kissed you like that. 

Negan eventually breaks the kiss, pushing you back slightly but his hands never leave your body. 

“Is that a yes?” his hand strokes your face. 

“Yes.” you reply. 

“Damn you’re beautiful.” he whispered, keeping you at arm’s length undressing you with his eyes again. “That idiot ex of yours had no idea how lucky he was.” he pulled you closer to him, his lips pressing against your neck, you lean into his touch, enjoying the intimacy and pleasure you’d been so deprived of. 

“You like that?” he whispered against your skin, your head falling back to give him better access. “You want more?”

“Yes” you sighed. 

“How far do you want to go?” 

“I just want to feel good again.” you whimper. 

“You will baby, I’m going to make you feel so fucking good. You won’t even remember his name when I’m done. Hell you might not even remember your own.” his lips brush against your ear. 

“Did that prick ever touch you just for your pleasure?” he asked, sliding his fingers down to the top button of your shirt, and undoing it.

“Take his time with you?” he popped another button. 

“Go down on you?” another button. 

“No.” you whimper. Another button. 

“It was all about him huh?” another button. 

“Yeah.” you admit. 

“All that is about to change babygirl, I’ve been accused of a lot of things but being a selfish lover is not among them.” the last button came undone and you feel his hands slide into your open shirt, gently pushing it off your shoulders. You instinctively reach for the hook of your bra to undo it as your shirt falls to the floor but Negan’s hand stops your’s. 

“Nope, they’ll be plenty of time for rough and dirty quickies later, I want to take my time with you tonight, really fuckin’ indulge,” he pulls away, walking around behind you, his hands never leaving your body, he brushes your hair over one shoulder and traces his finger down the back of your neck. You moan a little at the soft touch. 

“Goddamn! You’re so responsive, this is gonna be fun.” his lips brush against the sensitive skin of the back of your neck, while his hands rub your shoulders, all the tension slowly leaving your body under his touch. 

Negan’s hands go down to the hook of your bra, undoing it and pushing the straps off your shoulders letting the fabric slide off your breasts. He hooks a finger in your belt loop and drags you over to his bed, making you sit down on the edge, and dropping to his knees in front of you so he’s at eye level with your breasts. 

He takes your nipple between his lips, his tongue teasingly lapping the sensitive bud until it hardens in his mouth, and then switching to the other nipple while his fingers rub and pinch the first. 

Your hands tangle in Negan’s hair and moan his name in a low breathy voice that hardly even sounds like it belongs to you. 

You can feel the wetness pooling between your legs, and squirm with desire, as much as you love the feeling of his tongue against your nipples, you can help but want his mouth somewhere else.

As if he reads your mind he flicks the button of your jeans open. 

“Lay back babygirl.” he instructed you, you fall back against the bed, and raise your hips to help him remove your jeans, leaving your panties on and settling between your legs again. 

“So wet already, and we’ve barely gotten started.” his fingers trace over the trial of wetness showing through your panties, making you moan and jerk your hips against his fingers. 

He moves your panties aside and slips his fingers into your folds, tracing your clit before letting his fingers slide lower and pressing one into your entrance. You whimper and press your hips against his hand, his fingers easily find your sweet spot while the heel of his hand rubs against your clit in perfect rhythm. 

You can feel your walls clench around him, desperate for more stimulation, to be filled more, to feel more of him. 

“Fuck you’re tight.” he groans. 

He slowly pulls his fingers from between your legs, bringing them to his lips and sucking them clean. Damn there was something so erotic about watching him suck your juices from his fingers, just another thing to add to the growing list of things your ex never did for you. 

“Do you want me to go down on you?” he asked as he rolled your panties down your legs. 

“God yes.” you moan. 

He swings one of your legs over his shoulder, pressing his lips to your inner thigh, planting soft wet kisses on the sensitive skin, his scruff scratching against you in the most delicious way. 

“When was the last time someone touched you like this?” he whispered, you feel his warm breath against your folds, it makes you shiver with anticipation.

“A long time.” 

He switches to the other thigh “Did he ever do this for you?” 

“Only when he wanted a blowjob, and he never made me come like this.” you answered honestly. 

“What kind of a sad excuse for a man doesn’t return that favor?” before you can even think of a comeback to that you feel Negan’s tongue stroke your clit, starting with soft slow laps and increasing to long broad licks. It feels amazing, you didn’t remember the last time you’d felt pleasure like this. 

His tongue teases your entrance and your hips buck against his mouth on their own accord. You feel him smirk against you and his tongue slides inside you, alternating between thrusting in and out of your entrance and lapping and teasing your clit.

And to think you were legitimately going to refuse Negan’s offer in favor of going back to that shit head who not only didn’t give you pleasure but also made you feel like shit about yourself. With Negan it’s so different, it feels good, he knows how to touch you, he knows how to pleasure you, and he makes you feel wanted and sexy. 

You withared and squirmed under his tongue, your hands twisting in his hair, your legs wrapping around his neck and head, desperately wanting him even closer somehow. 

You feel a tight coil of pleasure build in your core, and Negan must know you’re getting close because he slides two fingers into your entrance and begins rubbing that perfect spot deep inside you, while he sucks and licks your swollen clit. You come harder than you have in a long time, moaning his name, your body throbbing with pleasure around his fingers. He fucks you through your orgasm until you stop clenching around the fingers he still has inside you, and then eagerly laps up all the wetness leftover from your orgasm until you’re sure you’re either going to come again or combust from overstimulation.

“Do you want me to suck you off now?” you ask. You genuinely don’t mind giving blowjobs, and with Negan the idea actually excited you. 

“Nah, tonights about you. I’ll definitely take you up on that offer next time.” he slides your legs off his shoulders, wiping your juices from his beard. 

“Next time? Getting a little ahead of ourselves don’t you think?” you tease.

“Babygirl, I heard the way you moaned my name just now, felt that tight little pussy throbbing for me. You fucking loved every goddamn second of that. You’re telling me next time I ask to bury my face between your legs you’re gonna say no?” he had a point, a very good point that ended in a very good orgasm for you. 

He stands up, you forgot he was still fully clothed this entire time until he takes off his leather jacket, and then his shirt, and reaches for his belt, once he’s stripped all the way down you see he’s already rock hard. You’re not surprised to see that he isn’t joking about the size of his dick, it’s bigger than what you’re used to for sure. 

He spreads out on the bed, pulling you to join him, and making you straddle him. 

You realize he wants you to ride him, you’re not used to being the one in control. 

“C'mon baby, show me how you like to be fucked.” he encourages you, but you’re still unsure. 

“I just… I don’t know…” you try to explain.

“Just slide yourself down on me and do whatever the fuck feels good. Trust me, I’m fine with it all.” you nod after a moment and grip his hilt, lining him up with your entrance and sliding down. 

You moan loudly, he fills you incredibly well, his tip rubbing against that perfect spot inside you with every movement of your hips. You quickly fall into a rhythm, thrusting your hips against his. 

“Damn you are fucking gorgeous.” he groans, one hand grips your hip, helping you thrust, his other hand grabs a handful of your breast, kneading it and teasing your nipple with his thumb. 

“Oh Negan! That feels so good.” his response is to rise his other hand to your breast and begin keneding and teasing it to. 

Your hips move against his until you feel your second orgasm building, getting closer with every move of your hips. 

“Are you close?” Negan asks. 

“Yes.” 

“Good girl, let me feel you come.” the coil snaps after you grind yourself down just right and his fingers brush your nipples at the same moment. You come with a loud moan of his name, your body spasming in pleasure to the point you can’t even keep grinding on him, your toes curl, you lose your breath, it’s the most incredible orgasm you’ve ever had. 

Negan let’s you finish coming before he flips you so you’re under him now, somehow he’s still inside you the whole time, you’re still limp with pleasure when he picks up your leg, securing it to his hip and starts thrusting into you, your hands involuntarily grab his shoulders so you feel his body tense when he’s close. 

“Can I come inside you?” he says between thrusts. 

“Yes, I want to feel it.” you admit. 

It only takes him one more thrust after that for you to feel him spilling hot ropes of his pleasure inside you. You let your body clench and throb around him, milking his orgasm for all its worth. 

Once he’s done his head falls into the space between your neck and shoulder, his softening cock slowly sliding out of your body with your mixed juices. 

“Holy shit.” he groans” I’ve said it once, I’ll say it again. That fucker had no idea what he was missing out on, but damn am a lucky man thanks to his stupidity.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your night with Negan you have to make an important decision, meanwhile your ex struggles to accept that your relationship is over and after he takes things too far Negan comes up with a plan to teach him a lesson once and for all.

In your dazed, half asleep state you almost mistake Negan's arm still wrapped around your waist for your ex's, before memories of last night flood back into your consciousness. You let out a contented sigh, remembering how Negan touched you, the way his tongue felt between your legs, how his cock filled you.

“You awake, darlin’?” he asks, his fingers brush your hair off your neck for him to press a soft kiss under your ear. 

“Yeah.” you whisper, rolling over on the plush pillows to face him. 

You're both still naked, and you feel the unmistakable ache that only really good sex could leave between your legs. 

“You sleep alright?” he asks. 

“Like a rock.” you replied. 

“Yeah, couple of good orgasms will do that for you” his signature cocky smirk lights up his face.  
You smack his shoulder playfully. 

“You want to shower before you go?” he asks. 

“That would actually be great. You joining?”

“Nah I got some shit to take care of.” Negan shows you to his personal bathroom, it's just as lavish as his bedroom, a large tub sits in one corner, a glass shower stall in the other, with plush black rugs,and matching fluffy towels. You could almost forget the apocalypse even happened in here. 

He gives you some shampoo and soap, and leaves you to it. 

You notice in the floor length mirror that you have several hickeys on your neck and inner thighs, and a bruise shaped like Negan's fingers on your hip. You don't mind them though.

Once you've showered and wrapped yourself in a towel you leave the bathroom to go find your clothes wherever they were scattered last night. You expect Negan to be long gone, off attending to whatever the Sanctuary needed today, but instead he's waiting for you by the bed. He's already gathered your clothes and put them into a neat pile on end of the bed, next to them however is nice set of lingerie accompanied by a short black dress. 

“What's this?” you ask looking between Negan and the dress. 

“It's a proposal of sorts. If you want to say no you can, no questions asked, but I was hoping you would be my wife.” you're stunned by him yet again, you thought last night was a one time hookup, you weren't expecting him to ask you to join the six other girls he called his wives, you'd never given if you're opposed to the idea or not any thought. You'd never had reason to having been what you thought was a happy relationship. 

“I don't know. Can I think about it?” you ask sheepishly. 

“Yeah, of course. Regardless of what you decide, I'd fucking love to have a repeat of last night.” he says, pulling to him and planting a kiss on your lips. It starts to heat up right as someone knocks urgently on his door. 

“What the fuck do you want?” he breaks the kiss to shout at the person on the other side of the door. 

“We have a problem, sir.” Negan rolls his eyes. 

“If you'll excuse me I have some clusterfuck to fix.” he leaves you to make your choice on your own. In the end you decide to keep the back dress but wear your own clothes for now. 

You make your way down to the cafeteria for breakfast, loading your plate with your favorites, shooting the grumpy lady in a hairnet who always serves your morning meal a friendly smile which quickly fades once you remember that you no longer have a boyfriend to eat breakfast with. 

Your steamy fling with Negan was enough to make you forget all about your lying scumbag of an ex for one night, but now in the cold light of day you're forced to confront the fact that you're alone now. 

The little black dress laying upstairs in your room begins to look better and better as you find an empty table and settle in for your morning meal alone. You watch Negan's wives as you eat, they've always intimidated you since you arrived at the Sanctuary, but watching them now they seem nice enough. You watch as a pretty redhead throws a rolled up napkin at a tall dark skinned women sitting across from her and all the girls laughed together. 

You're snapped out of your thoughts by an unfortunately familiar voice “Y/N! I've been looking all over for you all night. Where were you?” your ex stands in front of you. 

“None of your business.” you snap. 

“Come on, don't do this babe. I made a mistake, and I'm so sorry. Can you please give me another chance?” he pleads. 

“No. You can go fuck yourself.” you take an angry bite of your breakfast not even bothering to look at him. 

“Are those hickeys? Are you already fucking someone else?” he's angry now, he grabs your arm yanking   
you to face him suddenly. 

“Who the fuck is he? You little whore getting with another guy the night you break up with me!” his grip on your arm gets bruising tight on your arm. 

“I broke up with you because you cheated on me you stupid prick!” you try to jerk your arm away from him but he won't let you go. You start to get a little scared. 

“You're hurting me, let me go.” he does, but you're certain it's only because people are starting to stare.   
You feel sick to your stomach, you don't even want your breakfast anymore. 

You managed to make it through the rest of the day without another run-in with your ex, you do run into Negan a few times but he doesn't ask if you've made a decision yet, just shoots you a knowing smirk and winks at you on his way by. 

That night when you go back to your room you notice a small wicker basket by your door, it's filled with fresh wild flowers, a stuffed animal, and a bottle of wine that someone had to have spent a shit ton of their points on. At first it makes you smile, you think it must be from Negan, an attempt to win you over and get to say yes to being his wife no doubt. Then you see the card attached to the basket and realize it's from your ex. 

“I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I need you. I love you.” 

You stuff the stupid note back into the basket and shove it aside. 

You don't care if he spent all his points on this apology basket, you don't care how much he wants you back, it isn't gonna happen. 

The next morning there is yet another basket outside your door, this time with chocolates, a heart shaped necklace, and a bottle of whiskey. 

After lunch another one arrives. At this point you start to fear that your ex is turning into a stalker, and people on your hall are starting to notice the heap of gifts outside your door, you hope someone will steal them so that you don't have to deal with them, but Negan has rules against such things that he enforces harshly when necessary so no one dares to. 

That night when you returned to your room your door is unlocked. You know you locked it, your heart beats violently with fear, but you open the door anyway, your hand wrapping the knife at your hip. 

You recognize the figure standing at the end of your bed seconds before you stab him. It's your ex. 

“What are you doing in my room you psycho?!” you yell at him, flipping on the light, still branching your knife. You notice that he's spread rose petals around the room, as if a sappy romantic gesture was enough to win you back. 

“I came to prepare a romantic evening for us.” he says, turning around slowly “Instead I found this.” he holds up the black dress Negan gave you. 

“So you fucked Negan huh? And he asked you to join his little whore house. Can't say I'm surprised, that is his MO. Just like he did to Dwight. You gonna have him burn my face off too?” he laughs bitterly. “Just at least answer me this. Did you sleep with him when we were together?” 

“No of course not. I was loyal to you, even though you cheated on me, lied to me, ignored me, treated me like shit. I was loyal. That night was the first time I've slept with anyone that wasn't you in years. In fact it'd been so long I'd forgotten sex is actually supposed to feel good until Negan.” you know you're playing with fire but you just can't help yourself. 

“Come on Y/N you can't possibly mean that. We had good sex, you loved me. It's not too late, we can still get it all back.” he's pleading with you again, desperation in his eyes. 

“I don't want it back. I don't want you back.” you say matter of factly. 

“Please don't say that Y/N! I love you, I need you back.” you shake your head gesturing to the open door. 

“I said no, now take your shit and get out of my room.” 

“It's our room. Please just let me make it up to you. I could fuck you so much better than him.” 

“No you really can't, not that it would matter if you could because we're over, and tonight I'm saying yes to Negan.” you hadn't even completely made up your mind about Negan's proposal until that moment but you know you're making the right decision. 

“No! You can't, you belong to me, you're my girl.” 

“I don't belong to anyone, I'm a person you shit head! Not a piece of property. But tonight I will be a married woman and you're going to have to accept that.” his eyes burn bright with anger, and for a moment you fear you're going to have to use your knife, lucky for you your neighbor across the hall, a sweet older lady who works in the gardens, comes home at the right moment. 

“Are you okay, dear?” she asks, poking her head into your room. Your ex shoots you a dirty look and throws the black dress at you on his way out with a growl of “This isn't over.”. 

“I'm fine, thank you.” you assure your neighbor before closing the door and going to work cleaning up the rose petals all over your room. 

It takes forever to get them put into a pile on the floor, and before you can finish you hear a knock on the door. You freeze, you fear its your ex back to harass you more, but then Negan's voice speaks from the other side of the door.

“You in there babygirl?” you open the door, he sees you're wearing the little black dress and grins from ear to ear. 

“You're saying yes?” he asks.

“Yes.” you returned his grin and he yanks you into a tight hug and presses his lips against yours in deep kiss. When you both come up for air he sees the mess of petals and gifts spread around your room. 

“What's all this shit?” he gestures to the room with a leather clad hand. 

“What do you think?” you sigh “my ex wants me back. He's trying very hard.” 

“Of fucking course he does, you're a goddamn catch.” he smirks, playfully slapping you on the ass. 

“Yeah, well he should have thought about how much he loved me before he did what he did.” you shake your head with disappointment. 

“Yeah, he sure as shit should have. Do you want me to talk to him?” Negan offers, picking up the bottle of wine the idiot had left and examining it. 

“I think that might make it worse, he thinks I belong to him.” Negan places the bottle down with the rest of the unwanted gifts and pulls you to him, his gloved hand sweeping your hair back to press his lips against your ear. 

“Well then, maybe we just need to show that little prick who you really belong to.” he nips your ear lobe and your knees go weak. 

Negan explains the rest of his plan, all while letting his hands wander all over your body, gently kneading your breasts, and eventually working your dress up over your ass, feeling you up and admiring the way your ass looks in the lingerie he gave you all the while. 

You're unsure about his plan, you worry it will make the situation worse, not to mention it's a little intrusive and awkward, but in the end you decide to trust Negan. 

You wait in Negan's office with him while he sends a Savior to find your ex, “you look nervous. Don't be,” he reassures you “it's not like this is anything either of us hasn't seen before.”

“I know, it's just I feel weird about this.” you admit. 

“You don't have to do this if you don't want to, we can call it off.” you knew Negan would let you stop this whole thing on a moment's notice with no questions asked, that was a big part of why you trusted him with this. If anyone else had suggested this idea to you, you would have laughed in their face and told them to go fuck themselves. But this was Negan. 

“No, let's do it.” you say. 

Negan lifts you onto his desk, standing between your legs, he pulls you into a kiss that starts soft but soon turns rough, his tongue slipping into your mouth, the ache between your legs already stirring up again.   
His lips move to your neck, “You sure you're good with this? You feel a little tense.”he says against your skin. 

“Yeah, I'm just nervous, what he reacts violently?” he keeps kissing your neck, softly sucking in the sensitive spots, and pulls you closer to the edge of the desk. 

“Do you realize who you're talking to?” he asks “He wouldn't dare. Now spread your legs for me, baby.” you do as he asks, opening your legs to reveal your bare sex, this plan requiring you to take off the lace panties.   
He presses two fingers to your lips, “Get em nice and wet,”

you take them in your mouth and suck on them softly, wetting them so they'll slide inside you easier. 

“Damn I can't wait to feel that mouth around my cock.” he groans pulling his fingers from between your lips and sliding them between your thighs, you feel them press against your already wet entrance.   
,“You ready?” he asks, and you nod. His fingers fill you all at once in one smooth flick of his wrist, your thighs clamping around his hand.

He easily finds your sweet spot and slowly drags the pads of his fingers against it, your body clenching around him. Footsteps approach outside the door and his fingers still inside you, giving you the chance to change your mind. But you shake your head. 

“Good girl, let me feel that tight little pussy come.” you can't hold in the moan when the heel of his hand rubs against your clit at the same time his fingers rub something deep inside you. 

The Savior Negan had sent to get your ex knocked on his office door, you fidget nervously as Negan orders them to come in, his fingers still buried deep inside you. 

You feel your ex’s shocked stare as realizes what Negan is doing to you. Negan holds up his unoccupied hand, signaling him to wait. 

“C'mon baby, I know you like it when I fuck you real slow, but I got business to attend to.” his fingers feel so good inside you it isn't even awkward, you hands involuntarily grip his shoulders, moans falling from your lips as he makes you come. Your core tightening around him as you come, a warm wet rush coating his fingers in the evidence of just how good he made you feel. 

You lean back on your elbows on his desk, feeling drunk on pleasure despite your ex standing there dumbfounded by what he'd just witnessed. 

Negan turns to face him, licking the arousal and come from his fingers. 

“Sorry about that, man.” he says with a smirk “gotta keep my girl satisfied, not that you'd probably know anything about pleasuring a woman” he laughed. 

“What the hell is this?” your ex says. “I thought you wanted to talk to me?” he's pushing his luck with Negan. 

“I sure as shit do. You got any ideas why that might be?”

“Not really, but is guess it has something to do with her?” he looks at you with disdain in his eyes, maybe even disgust. 

“Well looks like you're not as big of a dumbass as I thought, because you are right. My wife here tells me you won't accept that she's over your ass and leave her alone.” his eyes dance between you and Negan, looking rather afraid now. He knows he should be nervous, even if you weren't Negan's newest wife he wouldn't take kindly to a man harassing, borderline stalking a women. He probably thinks Negan has a, much more severe punishment in mind, like the iron or the cells, or maybe even the fence.

“It's not like that…” he stammers “it's just… I.. I wanted to apologize and ask for her back. I wasn't gonna hurt her!” 

“The thing is you already did apologize and ask for her back. It became concerning after you grabbed her and screamed at her in the cafeteria, and it became creepy after you you broke into her room. I'm not going to ask you to justify your shit ass choices, but I am going to have to insist that you apologize to the lady and swear on your nutsack this shit won't happen again.” Negan explains. 

“I did nothing wrong, in fact that little whore should be thankful someone even wants that used up cunt enough to fight for her at all.” his words feel like a slap in the face, how could he say that about you? You thought he cared about you at least a little even after everything he did to hurt you.

Negan's whole demeanor changes, his eyes becoming dark and cold, almost murderous. 

“What the fuck did you just say?” he growls, and before you know what's happening your ex is thrown against the wall and Negan's hands are around his throat. 

“You don't fucking talk about my woman like that, you hear me you little fucker?” your ex struggles to breath, trying to push Negan off him. Negan doesn't budge until his face turns blue, finally letting him go and throwing him to the floor. 

“Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything Y/N! ” 

“And?” Negan growls. 

“And it won't happen again, I'll leave you alone.” he looks almost in tears. 

“Good, now get your ass out of my sight.” he scrambles to his feet and hurries from Negan's office. 

“You okay babygirl?” he asks once the office door slams behind your ex. 

“Yeah, I just feel like an idiot.” you stare down at your feet in shame. 

“You're not an idiot, baby.” he wraps his arms around you. “and you aren't a whore either. You can't let that shit get to you, he's just an asshole who didn't see what a beautiful, smart amazing woman he had, not to mention hot as fuck and awesome in bed.” 

You smile a little at his words. “I'm pretty sure you don't hear this often enough, but you're a good guy, Negan.” you pull him down into a kiss, which he gladly reciprocates. “now why don't we finish what you started?” 

“That's my dirty girl,” he smirks. “How about you get down on your knees for me?” 

You gladly drop to your knees, reaching up to open his pants and pulling them down his legs with his boxers all at once, his manhood already hard. Staring up at him with the most innocent, doe eyed expression you can muster, you grip him by the hilt, you pop his tip in your mouth, sucking on it and curling, your tongue around it, maintaining eye contact the whole time. 

“Damn baby!” he groans. You can already taste his precome, so you tongue his slit making his hips involuntarily twitch and slide his cock against the back of your throat. You gag a little, not expecting the sudden thrust. 

“Sorry sweetheart, I just couldn't help myself. You don't gotta deep throat me if you don't want to, this feels fucking amazing on its own.” you respond by slowly swallowing him all the way until you feel his tip at the back of your throat, you somehow managed to swallow him almost all the way to his balls, not leaving much of his shaft for you to stroke so instead you cup his balls kneading them while you suck. You feel his cock twitch in your mouth, and he lets out a deep moan. 

Slowly pulling off, you suck his tip a little harder this time and then swallow him “Shit baby,” he groans “keep sucking my cock like that and you're gonna be my fuckin’ favorite in no time.” his hand twists in your hair, pulling gently as you bob your head up and down on his shaft. “Oh fuck yeah, just like that.” you feel his balls tense in your hand before he even warns you that he's going to come. You heed his warning by sucking his tip while he comes with a load groan. You swallow as much as you can before letting his half soft member slip from between your lips. 

“That's my good girl.” his hand strokes your hair “Now that I've made that pretty little mouth mine, why don't you go bend over my desk and let me take you from behind?” 

You stand up, and bend over his desk like he asked, he comes up behind you, his hand pressing your top half down while the other pushes your dress over the curve of your ass exposing you to him. 

“You loved coming on my fingers in front of that prick didn't you?” his hand dipped between your legs. 

“Yes.” you moan, admitting the truth that you'd gotten off on Negan pleasuring you in front of your ex, showing him how a real man gave a woman pleasure. 

His fingers find your core, easily sliding inside you. 

“Oh darlin’ you're fucking soaked. Did sucking me off get you this wet?” you nod. 

He's already hard again and lining himself up with your entrance, his tip pressing into you. 

“Ready babygirl?” he asks. 

“Yes.” you moan. Your voice is so full of lust you barely recognize it as your own. 

He enters you with one hard but smooth thrust, your body spasming around him as he lets you adjust to his size. At this angle it's even more obvious that he's a lot bigger than you're used to, once you're adjusted to the feeling of being filled so deeply you push your ass against his hips, pressing his cock deeper inside you. 

Once he knows you're ready you feel him withdraw slightly and snap his hips forward with enough force to shake the desk, the angle is perfect, each thrust hitting that little spot that made your eyes roll back in your head. 

“You like that baby? You like my cock filling you up?” he thrusts roughly again. You'd never liked rough sex before Negan, but now it felt amazing, you figure maybe you'd just never had it done right before Negan.   
“Harder.” you found yourself moaning the command after a few more rough thrusts, even Negan seems surprised by it, but he does it anyway. The force of his thrusts rattle the whole desk, knocking a lamp over and sending some books crashing to the floor. 

You feel your core tightening with your building orgasm, each thrust increasing the intensity, and making your walls squeeze him. 

“Damn you're so fucking tight.” he groaned. 

“You gonna come for me… again.” you can practically feel the smirk in his voice, and I want to say something snide back, but then his hand reaches around, his fingers finding you clit. He teases the sensitive bundle of nerves with a maddeningly light touch, the complete opposite of his rough, hard thrusts. 

You feel your walls start to flutter and throb around him, your orgasm finally over taking you, he drags your pleasure out with slow but hard and deep thrusts, his fingers still working your over stimulated clit, while your toes curl in your shoes and your hands hang onto the edge of the desk for dear life. 

Your core is still spasming with aftershocks of your orgasm when Negan finds his release, his body going rigid behind you as you feel him spill inside you. He keeps thrusting as hard as he can until he's spent himself completely and his cock starts to soften. 

In one dizzying movement he pulls out and turns you around to face him. 

“Fuck, I am a lucky man! I'm glad you said yes, babygirl.” he kisses you, this time it's soft and lazy. And you've never felt more content than you do in his arms, that somehow still pleasurable freshly fucked ache deep inside you and his come on your thighs.


End file.
